Burning Passion
by jariasoffchance
Summary: Caroline is a misunderstood not-so skilled student in Klaus's art class. Klaus is awful and cold towards her, trashing her work any chance he gets. What will happen when Caroline turns to her art history professor who just so happens to be his brother, Elijah, for help who tries to convince a stubborn Klaus to give Caroline a chance?
1. Lost Hope

I fidget with my purse straps as I nervously make my way to Mr. Mikaelson's class, not Elijah's, but Klaus's. They happened to be brothers who both taught Art at the University of Virginia, but Elijah taught the history of it, while Klaus's class focused on creating paintings, sketches, and so on.

My sandals slapped against the concrete as I sprinted across the campus, trying not be late to his class again. My binder with all my sketches and art notes had flew all over the street by a huge gush of wind and I had spent the last ten minutes gathering everything and shoving it back in, feeling worried wondering if one of them may have gotten left behind.

As I go to reach for the door handle to the class, the bell echoes loudly throughout the empty halls, startling me. I re-adjust my skirt quickly and pat down my hair quickly incase the wind and running had messed it up before walking in, as every pair of eyes went to me.

I try to take my seat as quickly as possible to avoid a lecture but Mr. Mikaelson's voice stops me dead in my tracks.

He let out a groan before speaking in his strict voice. "Miss Forbes, this is the 5th time you've been late to my class in the past 2 weeks."

"I know, Mr. Mikaelson, but on the way here-" I began pleading before he cut me off.

"Do you even give a damn about this class at all?" He said, his voice laced with anger. I gulped trying not to let it get to me but the way he spoke to me made me feel like an idiot.

"Yes." I let out in a tiny voice, focusing my gaze on the floor to avoid eye contact with him.

He let out a sigh and gestured his hand towards the tables. "Just take a seat."

I nodded and walked quickly towards my seat, not bothering to say another word because defending myself was obviously pointless.

I tapped my pencil nervously on my binder as Mr. Mikaelson started explaining the assignment, trying to take in every detail so I could do this right. I couldn't disappoint him anymore.

"You will be required to sketch this out before you attempt a final draft and paint it. It must contain one center object that stands out from the background. The assignment will be 100 points. If you have any other questions come see me, and bring me your sketches to my desk when you are finished for me to approve." He said dusting the chalk off his hands after writing down the assignment requirements on the board and sat back down, focusing on grading papers.

Elena turns to me and begins talking just above a whisper. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

I shaked my head while looking down at the blank paper. "Elena, it has to be perfect. I can't screw up anymore."

Elena sensed my insecurity and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Care, it's going to be amazing. Just put your heart into it." She said with a smile and turned back to focus her attention on her own drawing.

I let out a sigh as I tried thinking of what I could make the center object, more importantly what would stand out to Mr. Mikaelson. I should ask Elijah, the other Mr. Mikaelson, next period and see if he could help me out. He was much more kind to me than his brother was. I glanced around and everyone was sketching away and here I was, still staring at nothing but a blank sheet. If I waited 'til the class was over to talk to Elijah, Klaus would probably scold me for accomplishing nothing.

I took my pencil and began sketching softly, knowing I'd probably be doing a lot of erasing and began to draw out a field with little tulips and roses here and there. I was still having an inner debate with myself over what the center object should be. I was leaning towards a little cottage, but it wasn't exactly the most impressive idea.

I had to impress him.

I decide to take my chances and grab my paper and pencil and go up to his desk, hoping he could give me some guidance. What's the worst he could do? He'd already embarrassed me to the maximum for today, or so I hoped.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, searching for the right words.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, Caroline?" He said not even making eye contact with me.

"I was wondering if you could give me some feedback on what I have so far... and maybe some ideas.." I began and he grabbed the paper out of my hands so I decided to just stop talking. His eyes scanned from left to right before he sighed and turned to finally look at me.

"Caroline, are you even aware of how much skill you lack?" He said in a serious tone.

"Well.. I know I'm not the best, but.." I began caught off-guard by his honesty.

"You obviously aren't cut out for this class. You might as well just switch out now before the semester ends and save yourself the disappointment and failure you're bringing upon yourself." He said handing me my paper back and focused his eyes back onto his paperwork. Part of me was telling myself to just go sit back down and leave him alone, but another part of me was screaming to stand up for myself.

"I don't think you realize how much I'm trying to do well in this class. Not all of us are born a natural." I said trying to surpress the anger in my voice.

"Caroline, darling, painting in here and painting your nails are two separate things. Do you get that? You have to have something called passion, dedication.. do those words ring a bell to you?" He said and I could tell he was starting to get annoyed.

I blinked a few times trying to stop the tears from flooding from my eyes and just gave up and decided to go back to my seat as soon as possible, ripping my paper in half and tossing it in the trash on the way. I didn't want to switch out but if he hated me that bad than I guess I had no other option.

I plopped down on my seat and decided to stare at the clock until the class was over.

* * *

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Ding._

I grabbed my things and was the first to get the hell out of the classroom and went straight to Elijah's so I could talk to him in private before his class started. I felt bad for not walking with Elena but I seriously couldn't deal with her Salvatore brother drama right now that always seemed to be the most discussed out of all our problems, I had to focus on myself.

I swung the door open to Elijah's class and looked at the clock, noticing we had a good 15 minutes before class began.

"I need your help." I said desperately, taking a seat across from his desk.

"What seems to be troubling you, Caroline?" Elijah said folding his hand giving me his full attention, unlike his brother. How were they even related?

"It's Klaus." I said with annoyance.

"Ah, yes. My brother seems to be very skilled at causing issues with people. What did he do?" He asked curiously.

"Well, on the way to his class this morning my binder with all my notes from this class and all my art for his flew out all over the street! So I spent 10 minutes running around trying to gather it all up, which caused me to be late to his class, and of course he doesn't even let me explain myself. He was going on about how I didn't care about the class but I just sat down and tried to not think about it. Then later I tried to ask him for some help on the project he had just assigned, and he basically told me I'm a failure and to switch out of his class." I sighed burying my hands into my face.

"Hmm.. why would he be so rude to you? Does he act like that towards other students?"

"No, that's what I don't get! He's just normal with them when they ask for help and so on, but when it comes to me he treats me like the plague or something." I said and could feel my insecurity creeping up on me.

"I'm sorry Caroline." Elijah said with sympathy, "My brother can be quite careless towards others feelings."

"You don't have to apologize on his behalf, but thank you." I said with a small smile.

Before he could reply, the bell let out it's loud annoying shrill and students filed into the classroom and took their seats. I absorbed all the information I could throughout the lesson, and had about 5 pages of notes by the time there was a few minutes of class left. I decided to just go back to my dorm and sleep off this disaster of a day before making a decision wether or not to switch out of Mr. Mikaelson's class.

* * *

_A/N: Hi guys! How do you like this story? **Please let me know how you felt and leave a review!** I couldn't of done this without the help of **kodoku-no-maria**, she gave me the wonderful idea of this story so please go follow her on tumblr! _


	2. The New Deal

_**A/N: Hi guys! I absolutely love the positive feedback I've been getting so far on the story, please continue leaving reviews and so on for my own personal motivation ;) Also let me know what you want to happen or what you think is going on, I love to try to add what my readers want and to know what you guys are predicting, so please don't be afraid to say!**_

* * *

Caroline let out a groan as the dreadful beeping of her alarm clock woke her from her deep slumber. Today was the day she had to decide what to do about Klaus. She could tough it out, or she could save myself from the hell he brings her. Part of her wants to make things right, but a part of her feels like it's hopeless. She decided that maybe talking to Elijah first would be a good idea and taking a sick day off for Klaus's class.

She made her way to the dorm bathroom and plugged in her 1-inch pink curling iron and began to create tight curls. Once she finished, she applied hairspray and her favorite mac lipgloss and mascara. Caroline sweeped some blush along her cheekbones and made way to her closet, not really knowing if she should save her good outfits for when she's not pretending to be sick.

She finally decides on sliding on a pair of Victoria Secret sweats and quickly grabbing her purse and making way to Elijah's class, hoping she had at least 20 minutes until students interrupted.

* * *

"Just don't be so hard on the girl, Niklaus! Is that so hard?"

"Yes, it actually is."

"And how so?"

"You don't understand, Elijah! The girl is just a ditzy blonde who knows nothing of art! She's a disgrace to the class and I want her transfered immediately. If the schoolboard won't answer to my requests, I'll make her beg her way out."

"Are you kidding me? All the poor girl cares about is art, and you have the nerve to say she doesn't know a thing!"

"Caroline? Caring about art?" Klaus scoffed.

"Yes, she actually has the highest grade in my class. All she does is give her full attention during my lessons and has so many notes. Just because she's not the best at creating it doesn't mean she doesn't want to learn for heavens sake!" Elijah exclaimed, getting frustrated at his brothers behavior.

"What..?" Klaus said, taken back about Caroline being educated with the history of art.

"It may come as a shock to you, but not everyone is born a natural. They need guidance, practice. Something you shouldn't be afraid to give!"

Klaus thought how those were the exact words she said to him and felt a sudden pain in his chest. He realizes now he shouldn't of been so hard on the girl but there was a reason that he couldn't treat her like the other students. The way she came into class with her perfect blonde curls, and her bouncy skirts and bubbly attitude. It was just too much.

He had to scare her away to attempt scaring away what he may began feeling for her.

He couldn't help it, the first day of school was the first day he had cracked a smile in months, overhearing one of her conversations with Elena. He tried to find an excuse to be cold towards her, and he decided through her untalented work would be the best. The information Elijah was telling him made him feel absolutely terrible.

"What are you thinking of, Niklaus?" Elijah said, trying to read his thoughts.

"Do you always have to pry into my mind, brother?" Klaus said annoyed at how nosy Elijah could be.

"I believe Caroline may be on her way to switch out of your class now. You can make things right or you can crush the poor girls dreams. It's up to you." Elijah said frustrated sitting down at his desk not saying another word. Klaus stormed out of the room, heading straight to the office in attempt to find Caroline.

* * *

Caroline opened the door to Elijah's class and hurried in, taking her usual seat across from his desk. She knitted her brows together trying to think of what her final decision was, she had to tell Elijah first before anyone.

"So, a part of me wants to switch out and just end the misery Klaus is bringing me.. but another part of me wants to tough it out for the sake of my future. I need to improve in art and his class is the only way I can do it! I've already come so far with learning the history, it'd be such a waste to give up now."

"Wait, you didn't switch out yet..?" Elijah said confused.

"No! I had to talk to you first. I'm 'taking a sick day'."

"Caroline, Klaus just went looking for you."

"What?" Caroline said blinking a few times, not being able to hide the shock in her voice.

"I think I may have convinced him to change his attitude towards you. He wouldn't exactly tell me anything though, just kind of stormed out of the room after I told him you were on the way to transfer out."

"So he's looking for me right now.. what do I do?! Do I go find him?"

"Well since you already took off as a sick day, just talk to him after his class. It'd be easier." Elijah decided.

"Smart thinking. Thank you Elijah, I owe you big time." Caroline said smiling starting to get up.

"Anytime, Caroline." Elijah said returning her smile, as Caroline gave a small wave before leaving his class.

* * *

Caroline paced around her dorm, desperately trying to find a way to pass the time until Klaus would be alone. She'd tried studying, but it was no use. She couldn't sit and concentrate. She had tried watching tv, reading, texting Elena; none of them were any use. She was definitely frustrated, confused, worried, nervous.. all because of Klaus. _What had convinced him to change his mind? Why did his mind need changing in the first place? What was he going to even say? _

Every other minute she was checking the clock on her night stand, begging the numbers to tick faster so she could just get her curiosity and nerves calmed. Eventually after the dreadful waiting, the clock finally read 2:45, and she nearly sprinted out of the dorm to his class before he left.

She knew she must of looked like an idiot rushing through the campus like she did, but she didn't care. She had to talk to him as soon as possible. She repeated what she had done yesterday, patting her curls back into place and re-adjusting her skirt properly and knocked on his door softly, not wanting to barge in.

The door swung open a matter of seconds later, and Klaus had mixed emotions on his face, almost like he wasn't expecting her. Did he think she had already switched out?

"Caroline." He sighed with relief.

"Mr. Mikaelson.." She said trying to sound as formal as possible, also feeling strange calling him that when her and Elijah called him by his first name casually.

"Please, come in?" He said, gesturing with his hand towards the inside of his class. She nodded and walked hesitantly to her usual seat and Klaus sat in the one across from her.

"Have you been to the office and requested to switch out of my class?" Klaus said some-what nervously.

"No.. no. I just took a sick day to think about it some more before I made up my mind." Caroline said in a small voice, trying to avoid direct eye contact with him.

"Listen.. I know I haven't been exactly super nice to you. I apologize, I don't know what I was thinking. It was wrong of me to treat you so harshly, but I've decided I'm willing to help you improve your skills." He said, searching her face trying to read her. She tried to keep her cool about the situation but inside she was so relieved.

"That would be great.. I meant what I said about how I'm trying. I want to be better." She said giving him a small smile and finally meeting his eyes.

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind a little after class tutoring?" He said in a lighter mood.

"Oh, like in here?" Caroline said surprised, just assuming he would of helped her here and there during class.

"Yeah sure, just maybe an hour or so everyday to help you improve."

"Okay! That sounds great!" Caroline said not being afraid to show the excitement in her tone. Klaus felt another stab in his chest, realizing how happy she was to get more help at her artistic skills. He really shouldn't of been so rude towards her.

"Then it's settled, just stay after class instead of leaving tomorrow." He said with a smile. She smiled back while gathering her bag and getting up.

"Thank you.. Mr. Mikaelson. I really appreciate it." She said reaching for the door handle.

"Have a good day, Caroline." He said with a small wave as she turned to leave.

This was either going to be one of the best decisions he ever made, spending more time with the perky blonde who captivated most of his thoughts, or one of his dangerously worst.


	3. Just a Memory

I spent most of the class period constantly checking the clock, nervous each little tick it made forward that indicated one second closer to tutoring with Klaus. What if he went bipolar again? Or got frustrated with me?

I sighed as the bell ringing jolted my head up from confusion not realizing the last 10 minutes of class had already passed while I was in my little fantasy world. As everyone collected their things to leave I had to sit here and wait, it was agony. I just wish I could fast forward this part.

I plastered the best smile on my face that I could manage and met my eyes with his as he closed the door after the last student had left. He made his way over to me and sat down in the seat next to me, and I gulped nervously at how close we were. He began opening a sketchpad and grabbing a pencil, and gave me a small reassuring smile.

"Watch my hand, alright?" He said, tracing an outline of something I didn't quite understand yet. I just nodded in response and watched him carefully, amazed at how natural he was at this.

"I don't see how me watching you is going to help me." I said playfully.

"Hmm, well how about you place your hand over mine so you're following my movements? It'll almost feel as if you're drawing it." He suggested. I nodded again, reaching my hand over his and he continued sketching something out as my hand followed his every moment.

"Is it helping?" He said with a smirk.

"It sure feels like it." I said letting out a laugh.

* * *

I could barely focus on the sketch before me with her hand resting on mine. She was being so casual about it, as if it wasn't affecting her at all. I bet she couldn't even feel how much my hand was sweating from how nervous I was by her touch. What the hell was I thinking, agreeing to this? I don't think I can last another minute like this.

Damn you, Elijah. Always getting me into situations I can't handle.

I decide to do something else, anything that doesn't involve her hand on mine.

I suddenly pull back and give her a smile, "How about we take a break from the hands-on stuff and talk a little bit, I think it'd be a lot easier to help you. I feel like I don't know enough about you."

A weird look crosses her face briefly, but she manages to return the smile. "Well, what do you want to know?"

I hesitated after I saw the way her face changed for a second, worried I had crossed some kind of line - but pushed it to the side for now. "When did you start liking art?"

The same look flashed on her face again and I felt like i was hit in the chest. I was about to tell her nevermind until she began.

"When my parents died." She said quickly and in a voice much quieter than the one I was used to. The bright, perky Caroline was no longer there.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Caroline. I didn't mean to pry into something so personal. I was just curious to know what was making you so determined, just forget I even-" I began before she cut me off.

"No, it's alright Klaus." She said with a reassuring smile. "You see, my parents were artists. I was always watching them work on their paintings and so on until I turned around 8. Something changed in me and I would tell them that it wasn't a real job and that art was too much work for something so boring.. then they passed away when I was 13. I decided then that I had to become an artist, there was no other option." She said, and I could tell she was trying to swallow back the lump in her throat.

"Caroline, we can call off this session early. I truly appreciate you opening up to me, and you did amazing today." I said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you, Klaus. See you tomorrow." She said and gathered her things and quickly left.

I had ruined everything. I let out a groan as I leaned back into the chair and pinched the bridge of my nose. She was probably off crying and it was all my fault.

I would make it up to her tomorrow.

I had to.

* * *

_**A/N: Hi, sorry for the delay on this chapter! I hope you enjoyed :)**_


End file.
